Eddsworld: Gaming Style
by Core Energy LV8
Summary: Series of one-shots with one base. Wreck It Ralph/Eddsworld. A blue shy guy, the devil, a bad stylist, and Edd Gould. In what universe would this not equal adventure?


**A/N: Hey. This story was inspired by some Eddsworld fan art on DeviantART. Now, I don't own Eddsworld, nor Wreck It Ralph.**

**Eddsworld: Gaming Style: Beginning**

A peaceful day at Litwak's, it was. The game selection, new and retro, was running smoothly. But, the Mario game had been glitching lately. Every time a certain blue Shy Guy appeared on the screen, the game would wig out, and the residents had had enough. Now, the poor program was a hobo of Game Central, his only being a case of Smirnoff. This is where our story begins.

Vanellope von Schweetz was rushing to Tapper's to meet up with the others, but out of the corner of her eye, she noticed the poor program, mask up, drinking his alcohol. Feeling bad for the blue guy, she approached it, to comfort it. Noticing the president of Sugar Rush, he broke the empty bottle, and pointed the new weapon at Vanellope.

"Stay back!" He yelled in a fuzzy Tom Ridgewell voice. "I have glass!"

"You're a glitch." Vanellope said with confidence. She stepped closer, and the Shy Guy fell into her arms, sobbing.

"Please help me!" He wept. "I am severely misunderstood! I just want to be me without being criticized."

"It's okay little guy, I'm sure someone likes you." Vanellope said confidently. This only lead to more crying.

"I wish you knew what you say before saying it!" The shy guy yelled. "I'm a glitch, and they still mad me leave!" With a few comforting pats on the back, the little guy was calmed down.

"Get in my hood; I'll get you a drink." Vanellope said.

"Yay! Alcohol!" The shy guy yelled. "Oh, my name is Tom." Vanellope giggled as she continued her trek to the video game bar.

Once the two got to Tapper's, Vanellope dumped Tom on the floor and said, "Go make friends.", and left to find her friends. Tom felt glum, until he stumbled onto a crowd. Weaving through legs after legs, Tom found a devil with a red hoodie and khaki pants above black shoes, and a spiky haired ginger with a purple button-up shirt covered by a green overcoat. His belt consisted of scissors, razors, hand mirrors, and a loaded revolver. The mob was laughing at them while throwing random junk at them.

Tom stood there for a moment, laughing with the mob. But once he chimed in, he was forced in with the targets.

"Get out!" One of the members shouted.

"Fine, we will." The ginger said. "But can we have our drinks to go?" The owner, Tapper, popped up from the mob and shook his head. The three trudged out of Tappers, but not before Tom waved to the young racer. But her head was hung low.

Tom was back where he had started, only with the devil and the ginger stylist to his sides.

"So, what's your guys deal?" Tom asked.

"Well, my name is Tord." The devil spoke in a dual voice. One sounded Norwegian and the other was nasally. "I came from that new Tenacious D game. But things didn't work out. I would always blow my lines. And that's how I got here."

"I thought that Jack Black movie bombed." Tom spoke, unsure.

"It did." Tord spoke. Tom sat with a blank, and yet at the same time confused look behind his mask.

"So, what about you ginger?" Tom asked.

"Oh, me?" The stylist reacted. "Well, my name is Matt. I come from a new styling game. I give bad haircuts. Mostly because I focus on myself during the cut. Anyone who doesn't like my cosmetology skills, well you get the picture." They sat in silence for a while, programs giving them random items. But through the silence ripped a scream followed by vibrations, some of them large enough to bounce Tom. Their heads tilted to see Eddsworld creator, Edd Gould, running from a large black creature. Matt pulled out his revolver and shot. It hit the creature right in between the eye sockets.

"Damn, I missed." Matt grumbled under his breath. The running flash animator approached the three.

"Thank you for the assist kind sirs." Edd said. "I should have never taken that job for Temple Run 3."

"Eh, no problem." Matt said modestly.

"Who wants to mess with this cool idol!?" Edd exclaimed. Edd reached into his green hoodie and extracted a golden statue.

"Let's go!" Tom yelled.

"Don't leave me with the devil." Matt whispered.

"Well, we aren't getting any younger. Let's move." Tord said. And with that, the 4 walked off into the non-existing sunset.

**A/N: So, feel free to review. As for the line below, I just felt like I had to do that.**

**R.I.P. Edd Gould (1988-2012) Rest in peace, thy creator. **


End file.
